project: FEAR
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: forged by a path of blood and pain, i walk this line of gray. memeories of old replaced by new, i face my demons their fear renewed. forever bathed in blood and pain, i walk through the darkness hoping to fined my light of day.
1. Chapter 1

Its been six years. Six years since that day.

* * *

_BOOM_

_that's what he heard before he felt himself being dragged into unconsciousness._

* * *

Since that day, I couldn't remember what had happened. All I know is that I'm supposed to be dead.

* * *

"_today we mourn the loss of our greatest hero."_

* * *

I was then taking to be trained like new born baby with an abusive family. Oh wait, that's what my _family_ was. All I know is that I'm in the bingo book of konoha and I have been abused for twelve years of my life and now, I have to become a genin to achieve my greatest goal ever. To kill a certain man. That man had done every thing to me, trained me, fed me, clothed me, abused me, almost every thing and yet…I'm still alive. Now he betrayed. My name? that only name you now before you die is…kitsune.

* * *

_A wolf and snake story producers present_

**Project: F.E.A.R.**


	2. scroll for blood

Project: F.E.A.R.

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in disclaimers (shrugs) oh well. Well this is a new story I came up with. Hope you guys enjoy. And for your sakes don't ask questions just read the story and find out what's going on.**

**I don't own naruto**

* * *

Sasuke was not having a good day. At first it was the usual. He sat there brooding and plotting, being asked out by his fan-girls, ignoring said fan-girls, and waiting for the day to start. But all that stopped when iruka-sensei said they would get a new student. "all right settle down kids. We will be getting a new student for the graduation test" iruka said as the hope-full ninjas started to get hectic. "why does this person get to come for the graduation test when we had to go through six years of school?" asked a boy. He had a grey jacket on with black pants and blue ninja shoes and a puppy in his jacket barking in agreement. "well the student got permission from the hokage and was allowed in. matter of fact, he should be here right…now." iruka said as an aura that radiated death and destruction came out of no where. He turned his head slowly to the door as a kid no older then he was walked in. he was in a standard anbu uniform with a fox mask on. He had gauntlets on that where black in color and they looked like they had flames being flattened between the metal and dancing in them and grieves on his feet with clawed tips on his fingers and toes (those are called grieves right?). He had blood red hair that was wild and spiky and went in all directions. If you looked into the eye holes of the mask you could see slitted blood red eyes. He walked over to iruka and handed him a piece of paper. Iruka shakily took it and read. He nodded his head and told the new comer to sit next to sasuke. Sasuke started sweating as the kid walked closer to him. The closer he got the harder it was to breath. But as soon as the person sat down, the pressure was gone. It just disappeared into thin air. When the kid got comfortable, he put his elbows on the desk and rested his head on hands (think of how sasuke sits when he broods.) and he just sat there unmoving as if waiting for some thing. He then turned his head slightly to sasuke and stared at him. They locked eyes and sasuke instantly felt afraid again. He saw horrific things that made his mind go numb when he locked eyes and the things he saw made him remember the uchiha massacre all over again. Then every thing other then the boy turned pitch black. It was just him and the boy. Sasuke started hyperventilating and sweating. And as soon as it started every thing turned back to the same when the boy muttered a hello. Sasuke froze. Did this person just talk to him? "w-w-what d-d-did y-you say?" he asked with a stutter. " I said hello" the fox masked child said. Sasuke nodded his head and looked at the clock and was shocked. The whole day had went by! He didn't even take the test. He was starting to get angry but these words shocked him to the very core. "congratulations every one. you all passed! Not any one of you failed and that makes me proud of all of you. Now remember kids, come back here tomorrow for team assignments." iruka had said as he noticed every one had leaf headbands. Even he had a headband on. Now, sasuke was extremely disturbed. He and the kid didn't move and yet.. they had headbands? Something was off about this kid not to mention his power. Sasuke knew he had to have this kids power to kill _him_. As sasuke turned to address the kid, the kid was all ready gone.

**Else where**

Kitsune had been running through the trees after the child who stole the forbidden scroll. He landed in a clearing where the kid stopped as he looked through the scroll. He walked over to the child and chopped his neck quickly knocking him out. "now to wait for mizuki." kitsune said as he grabbed the scroll and waited.

It wasn't long before mizuki got there as he looked for the scroll only to turn and be introduced to a fist. "sorry to say this mizuki but, you got knocked the fuck out." he said with a humorous tone in his voice. He quickly tied mizuki up and took off to the anbu HQ.

(**WARNING: if you have a weak stomach and cant handle intense gore, I suggest you don't read this. **_**wolf: I suggest you do **_**)**

When kitsune entered the double doors to the HQ, all the anbu moved out of his way. He walked further down the hall and went into an interrogation room. He strapped mizuki in a chair the way people do when the get in the electric chair.

When mizuki came to he found himself in a room and was strapped into a chair. He struggled for a bit until the door opened and kitsune walked in. kitsune walked up to mizuki with a tray filled with pointy objects and other _toy_…. I mean equipment. This scared mizuki when he saw that the kid from today was going to torture him. "so mizuki…you wanna talk or do I have to make you?" kitsune said as he cracked his neck and knuckles. What ever fear mizuki had was forced down and he put a look of humor on his face. "what do you think you can do to me?" mizuki asked as he tried to get free but found he couldn't. "what am I going to do? How bout I do this" and then kitsune walked over, grabbed his left pinky tip joint.

(you guys know that those marks on your hand that look like lines are joints for hand movement right?)

"hah! What are you going-AUGHRRRRRGG!"

Mizuki didn't get to finish as kitsune broke the joint letting the bone pierce the muscle and flesh of the tip. Mizuki bit his lip as to not yell out in pain.

**Out side the room in front of two mirror**

The anbu that gathered around the mirror had seen what kitsune was doing and they all cringed when he broke 1/3 of mizuki's pinky. Oops make that 2/3.

Back in side naruto broke the second joint in mizuki's pinky. This time mizuki screamed. Blood steadily flowed out his finger. "you going to talk now"

"NEVER!" was his answer

"oh well"

And so, naruto broke every one of mizuki's joints starting with the left side going to the right, each brake made more blood flow out, and the bone piercing the flesh was not helping either. "now will you talk?" kitsune ask with blood covering most of his body. His answer was for mizuki to spit at him.

"suit your self"

Then kitsune did the most fucked up thing ever. Kitsune had broke his joints in a way to permanently cripple mizuki but keep the nerves intact. Now, kitsune was starting to **RIP **mizuki's joints off starting with his toes on the right going to the left. He didn't even burn the wounds to make them close. Every time mizuki passed out do to the blood loss he was woken up with ice cold water and having solder and blood pills shoved down his throat. When all of his toe and finger joints where off and the bleeding forcefully slowed to drip painfully. "talk mizuki. If you don't this will only hurt more"

And true to kitsune's words, the damage done hurt a lot worse. When kitsune focused his eyes on the stubs of the tips of his fingers there was a black spark before his wounds where covered in black fire. When they died down, the wounds where replaced with red flesh. "you have a high tolerance for pain mizuki. But… I'm just getting started"

Kitsune started ripping the joints off and burning them closed one at a time. Taking his time slowly to make it hurt even more. The walls and ground where pained red with mizuki's blood and kitsune was covered in it. When mizuki was reduced to just his chest and neck/ head, kitsune pulled out a plank of jagged edged wood and stabbed it into mizuki's shoulder and left it there.

He then pulled out a scalpel and slashed mizuki's stomach all the way across, introducing mizuki's organs to the floor and even more blood to pour out like a river onto the floor as if a bird throwing up chewed food for it's new born children. Then kitsune grabbed one vital at a time, squashed it and used a red chakra to rebuild the organ.

Of coarse that hurt mizuki even more!

He then pushed them into mizuki's body and burned the gash closed. He turned his attention back to the plank of wood and lit it with black fire. "this fire will burn slowly until it reaches you and burns you alive. It cant be put out and burns for seven days and nights. And to enjoy this time, I will let you relive all the pain you caused for people to try and steal the forbidden scroll." and with that, kitsune took his right index finger and flicked mizuki's forehead. The results where instant. Mizuki' started screaming and yelling to make it stop or started begging for forgiveness and even death. "this is my ability. I can make you live your worst fears and manipulate them to any extent and make them painful to you. Have a nice day mizuki-teme" kitsune said with child-ish glee that made all the anbu afraid. This child tortured a chunin until they got the information and had child-ish glee as if he was seven years old and he walked into a candy store where every thing is free! They decided to stay away from him for a while.

"oh and mizuki-teme. Make sure to tell Lucifer to keep and open cell for me in hell. Extra hot and painful please"

**In hell**

Lucifer heard what the red headed gaki said and shook his head. "**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING HIM HERE. NOPE. UH-UH." **he said as he turned off his viewing pool.

**Back to the real world**

Kitsune staid to watch mizuki burn alive while eating popcorn in front of the other anbu. "bye-bye mizuki-teme" was kitsune's last words before he left the HQ to go home for some sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was it alright? Tell me what I need to fix. And…(control is switched to wolf)**

**Alright**. **torture enough and brutal enough? If not I can make it worse for gato in the future**

**Snake: damn-it wolf, you scaring them**

**A fuck you man, I'll scare them if a fucking wanting got it? Any way, review for us. **

**Snake: say please wolf.**

**I'm not saying 'please' to them. If you don't review, I'll use the flamer's flames to flame you all.**

**-wolf/snake**


	3. new team and plans

**Project: FEAR**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to up date the other ones and create two more but now I have time to update. Now. I have decided on who kitsune will be paired with. Im putting him with tsume and hana. don't complain. Now with out further ado.**

**On with the story!**

**Log:**

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

"_shadow figure speech"_

"**demonic speech"**

'_**demonic thoughts'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter four: start of a new team**

**With kitsune**

It was currently day break and kitsune was as of now practicing on what he was going to do in the genin test. Today though he changed some of his appearance. He replaced his red kitsune mask for a snarling black one. He was wearing his usual anbu uniform but he now wore a navy blue trench coat that reached his grieves that occupied his feet. The coat had hidden pockets on the inside as well as hidden seals that made it almost invincible. His gauntlets now had clawed tips for his fingers. Other then those changes he looked the same.

Kitsune looked at the sun to see that it was getting to be ten o'clock. '_knowing hatake-san, he is at least three hours late. But seeing as its almost ten I might as well head out.' _he thought and walked back into his house and grabbed a katana. Once his hand touched the katana it pulsed with a green light before he strapped it to his lower back horizontally for easy draws.

Once he grabbed that he made a quick chain of seals before he was engulfed in shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Team field**

On the bridge that was connected to training ground seven sat sakura and sasuke. And boy did they look mad. That of coarse changed when kitsune stepped out of a shadow that was unfortunately behind sakura.

Seeing his chance for fun kitsune did what came naturally. "**BOO!" **he said in her ear and his reward was for sakura to scream, jump in the air, land, and then faint. Sasuke stared at her for five seconds before there was a poof of smoke and kakashi stood there.

"yo"

"YOUR LATE" some how some way sakura jumped off the floor and pointed an accusing finger at kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped before explaining. "sorry Im late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." he said only for sakura to yell at him again.

"LAIR!" she screamed causing them all to rub their ears in pain.

Quickly recovering from being def, kakashi pulled out two bells attached to a string and a timer. "OK. Today's test is for you to get a bell from me. You have until noon to get one. If you don't get one you will be sent back to the academy." he said and two of his genin turned pale. You couldn't tell with kitsune because of his mask. Kakashi then eye smiled as he tied the bells to his waist. "know this though. If you don't attack me with the intent to kill then you will not get a bell." he said. Kitsune instantly perked up and asked a question. "does that mean we can draw blood?" he asked. His tone laced with excitement. Kakashi only nodded and eye smiled. Kitsune let out a snort and crouched down.

Kakashi set the time and placed it on a stump that in between two other stumps. Everyone tensed as kakashi put his hand up. He put it down and said the simple word. "go" with that word the genin went into action.

Sakura ran and hid in the bushes that were in the north-east.

Sasuke went to the tree line that was south-west and started setting up traps.

And kitsune. Well he stayed put as he drew his sword. Kakashi stared at him for a couple seconds before reaching in his pouch and pulling out…

An icha icha book. Kitsune stared at the book before it erupted into pieces in kakashi's face. Kakashi not expecting that to happen fell on his knees. But before he could weep for his precious book, he had to dodge an axe kick from kitsune. The two locked eyes and kakashi tensed. Kitsune's eyes had turned back to black as he rushed kakashi. Kakashi blocked a punch with his fore arm but winced as the clawed fingers dug into his skin. Kitsune then started throwing kicks at him and didn't let up on them.

One after another the kicks came and they all hit kakashi square in the chest. The last kick blew kakashi to the edge of the lake that was there. Kakashi got up and coughed up a little blood. He got up fully and got into a battle stance. He pulled out two kunai and rushed kitsune and thrusted one kunai to his chest only to have kitsune block in with his blade and grab his other kunai and squeeze.

The two stood there trying to over power the other. Kakashi never noticed the glow on the katana's blade. Kakashi eased his force on his second kunai causing kitsune to loose balance and gave him a chakra enhanced punch to the face.

Kitsune flew back and hit a tree. He coughed a couple times before the bottom of his masked broke off revealing the bottom of his face. Kitsune's eyes widened as he instantly got up. His eyes turned back to normal before chakra blasted off his body.

Kakashi not expecting the force of the chakra flew back and landed on the lake and stood on top of it.

Kitsune grabbed his katana and held it horizontal. He then uttered two words. "reap…kazeshini" the reaction was instant.

Kitsune was encased in light witch kakashi had to shield his eyes from. After the light died down kakashi uncovered his eyes to see naruto standing there with a strange set of weapons in his hand. His katana had change into a form of two kusarigama like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades where connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. Kitsune was currently spinning the two scythes making a helicopter like noise.

Kitsune started laughing like a maniac as he threw the blade in his right hand at kakashi at deadly speeds. Kakashi's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he dodged the weapon barely. He didn't have time to think as the blade came back around and attempted to rip him in half.

Kakashi jumped over the blade only to have to block a punch from kitsune after he threw his other blade behind kakashi. The two trading blows as the fell out the sky. Kitsune made a small noise as kakashi palmed him in the stomach and launched him to the ground. Kitsune landed on the grounded in a crouch but smirked as he tugged on the chain in his hand.

Kakashi looked at the chain in question only for his ears to catch the noise of air being cut. He turned in time to see the blade that kitsune threw behind him shoot down and impale him in the chest. Time froze as kakashi slowly turned and watched as kitsune continued laughing and yanked the chain and pulled him down.

Kakashi hit the ground and caused web like cracks to spread every where. Kakashi coughed up a large amount of blood as kitsune jumped up and stomped down on his chest. The two locked eyes as kakashi's brown ones sunk into kitsune's red ones. Kitsune stared at kakashi before his chest exploded with blood as a hand stuck out of it covered in lightning.

Kitsune looked down at the fist and then at the kakashi on the floor to see it poof into smoke. He chuckled as he turned his head to see kakashi with his head band up uncovering his sharingan eye.

Kitsune's chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh as his katana morphed back to normal. "I guess using kazeshini is bad against you eh, kakashi" kitsune said only for kakashi to nod. Kitsune then resumed laughing like mad before his body started to expand and contort as razors erupted from his body and bone like structure ripped out of his arms with scythes for hands. Kakashi's eyes widened when kitsune's body exploded and in its place was a grotesque creature that looked like a giant praying mantis with razors all over its body.

Kakashi ripped his hand of the beast's chest and jumped as far back as he could as the mantis took a swipe at him. Just as he landed he had to roll to the side as the creature appeared in front of him and tried to body slam him into the dirt.

Unfortunately kakashi's left leg got caught and it was impaled the beast's razor like body. When the beast got up it dragged kakashi up with it and grabbed him with its scythe like hands. Kakashi stared at the monster as it opened its mouth and kitsune launched out with his left arm stretched out with his palm open and smashed it into kakashi's face.

Kakashi stared wide eyed as he felt immense pain, saw a green light and then nothing.

Kitsune let the monster fade away before he walked over to kakashi's standing form with both eyes wide and empty. Kitsune then ripped the bells off kakashi's waist and sat in front of him and waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hours later**

The two hour time limit reached its end as the timer went off. Sasuke and sakura came out holding their heads as the had some how gained a head ache. They walked to the clearing to see the kakashi was standing there and kitsune was sitting in front of him.

When the duo reached the other duo the saw that kakashi had dried tear streaks on his face and that his eyes where dilated. When they sat down. Kitsune snapped his fingers and kakashi fell back to reality. He looked around with his single eye and stopped when it landed on kitsune to see his cruel smile and all his jagged teeth bared as if to rip at his throat.

He shuddered as he saw that the timer went off and that kitsune had the bells. He sighed and messaged his temples as he spoke. "so kitsune. Who gets the bells." he asked and saw that said person threw both bells at sakura and sasuke. "I cant be a ninja if I cant sacrifice my self for others that are my allies when I'm the strongest." he said as he stood up and brushed of his anbu armor which hand a fist sized hole in it in.

He looked at kakashi and nodded before leaving via shadow step. The three stared at where kitsune used to be before the two genin looked at kakashi. He looked back at them before nodded. "meet back here at seven for missions."

He said before he left for the hospital to get his chest and leg fixed.

Sasuke soon left after and sakura followed having now idea of what else to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With kitsune**

Kitsune arrived in his living room after walking out of the shadows to see the shadowed figure from yesterday sitting on his sofa. He walked over to the sofa and sat down besides the person. "if your back that means something. So what happened?" he said hen asked as the figure turned to him. " _it seems that he will be making his move pretty soon. But it seems that he is intent on ending your existence when you two meet." _the figure said.

Kitsune got off the sofa and went into the kitchen followed by the figure. "so it seems that I will have to be prepared for when he comes" kitsune said as he started making lunch. The figure sat in a chair at the table and nodded. "_ I know you do this for your own reasons but you must know that you will not succeed with your idea. He wont hesitate to kill you any more. The last time you two met ended with you almost dying. You have to kill him." _the figure said but scooted the chair away from the table as a gauntleted hand tried to crush his head on the table. "**no**" kitsune said as his voice filled with rage and turned demonic. His body shook as his eyes turned black.

He stared down the sea green eyes of the shadowed figure. Said person must have opened them. " **there must be another way**" he said only for the figure to punch the rest of his mask off. The figure pulled out a scroll and shoved it into kitsune's chest. "read it" the figure said and he did as he was told.

As he read it his eyes got wider and wider. His body trembled at what he was reading. Half way through the scroll it let ablaze with black flames. Black chakra flooded out of kitsune's body as his rage spiked. The figure just stood there. It's eyes showed sadness.

Kitsune's black eyes stared at his hands eyes images and memories flashed threw his eyes causing him immense pain. He dropped to his knees as his mind started going blank and a dark voice filled into his head. He grabbed his head in pain as he tried to suppress the voice of the beast the was in his head.

While this was happening the shadowed figure pulled down it's hood to reveal a feminine, hear shaped face, fiery red hair and ruby red lips. She bent down in front of naruto and watched as his eyes played the memories he has suppressed for as long as he remembered. The woman grabbed kitsune's hands and held them in hers. She stared as kitsune flinched at the contact and tried to back away but she held him in place.

The two locked as. Green irises stared into black ones. But looked as black tried to ooze its way in from the left corner of his right eye and right corner of his left eye. The women forced the sadness out of her eyes and let them fill with compassion and love. She lent down and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Kitsune's eyes widened before the black in his sclera oozed back into his mind and his eyes turned back to red but the ripple like patterns where gone. The voice in his head growled before it was forced back to its cage. Kitsune closed his eyes and deepened the kiss before the two separated from each other and locked eyes. Kitsune got up and pulled the lady up with him as they continued to stare. The lady smiled softly as she rubbed kitsune's whisker marked cheeks.

Said person purred and nuzzled into the hand. The lady giggled and stopped rubbing kitsune's whisker marks making him whine in protest. The two laugh and hugged each other. "_ remember naruto. You must end him in order to fulfill your promise you made." _she said and he slowly nodded. He was sad that he had to end **his **life but it had to be done. What was in that scroll was not meant to ever be humanly possible.

He sighed as he let the lady go and she stepped into a shadow. before disappearing. Kitsune stared before he sighed and looked out the window. he finished making lunch and ate what he made.

After eating kitsune decided to go out for a walk. He needed to clear his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When kitsune left the house he started walk aimlessly around. About fifteen minutes of walking he heard shouting. Cursing he jumped on the roof of a near by building. Cursing even more as he forgot to get another mask.

Once on the roof kitsune looked down to see a sight that made him angry…again.

In an ally way at least five men of jonin rank were holding down a girl. Said girl had wild brown hair and red fang tattoo marks going down her cheeks. Her brown slitted eyes looked around in panic as a sixth member of the group had ripped her shirt of and was ruthlessly squeezing and pinching her breasts. She screamed as the sixth man started to suck on her right nipple while pinching the left one.

Kitsune sighed as he saw same tattoo marks on their faces as well. It was clan affairs. He stared as the man ripped off the lady's shorts and was slowly licking his way from her breast to her nether regions. Kitsune's rage spiked as the man got closer.

And closer…

And closer…..

"don't you think that's a bit unfair?" the six men looked to end of the ally way to see kitsune standing there. His eyes where closed and his right hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "beat it kid. This is clan affairs. There is nothing you can do." the man holding one of the lady's legs said to him. Kitsune slowly pulled the katana out of its sheath and put it in front of his face so that the blade blocked sight of his left eye.

" I…

Kitsune started to say as he slowly opened his eyes.

**Know"**

Kitsune's demonic voice froze the men and gave him the time to rush them and appear on the other side of the ally. He swung his blade to the ground and blood splattered on the concrete. He slowly sheathed his katana and with an audible *_CLICK_* the six men fell to the ground in little square pieces.

Kitsune sighed as blood had splattered all over the walls. He walked over to the woman on the ground and slowly reached out a hand to her. "there gone now. You don't have to worry any more." he said and the lady shakily took his hand. Kitsune then proceeded to pull out a storage scroll and unsealed its contents to reveal a large blanket. He then rapped the blanket around the girl's body to cover her up and carried her bridal style.

He jumped up to the roof he was on and proceeded to roof hop to the inuzuka compound. As he roof hopped he asked the girl for her name. "hana inuzuka" was her reply as she stared at his face.

It was angular and had no trace of baby fat. His whisker marks had darkened and his eyes where red. Hana blushed when he looked at her and smiled softly. "so. What happened between you and them?" he asked and saw hana cast her gaze down. "since im next in line to be clan head, most of the males in my clan are trying to mark me to get in the ranks." hana said and kitsune sighed.

Said person saw that the inuzuka compound was close and jumped in to the court yard. Once he landed he pulsed out a steady stream of chakra that let the current clan head know they were there. They didn't have to wait long as tsume inuzuka came rushing out the door. Kitsune gently handed hana to her and bowed. Tsume nodded and lead him in side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With tsume and kitsune**

Once inside the compound tsume put hana in her room so she could get some rest and led kitsune to the kitchen. Kitsune proceeded to pull up a chair and sit in it. Tsume sat across from him. The two sat there not talking. The silence was filled with tension. Tsume was first to break the silence. "thank you kit." she said. Kitsune only nodded. " I was lucky I went out for a walk at the time" he replied and scratched his neck.

Tsume nodded at the statement. "why aren't you wearing a mask?" she asked as one of her eye brows rose. Kitsune sighed and closed his eyes. "_she _came by and gave me info that but a wrench in the plans." he said and tsume's other eye brow rose. "what do you mean? surely nothing has changed." she asked then said as she leaned in on the table.

Kitsune sighed again. "we'll have to go with _that _plan." he said. He was met with silence as tsume's face showed shock. "your kidding right?" she said. Her voice had a certain stutter In it as if she was unsure of what she was saying and hearing.

Kitsune only nodded. His red eyes stared into brown ones. Kitsune got up and bowed once again. " I'll come by again to check up on hana when I get the chance." he said and turned to leave but stopped when tsume called him.

He turned and was met with a fierce kiss from tsume and was pushed up against the wall. Kitsune felt her tongue invade his mouth and he used his own to try and fight for dominance.

Once the chance came up he hosted tsume in the air and switched their places. Kitsune pressed up against her and deepened the kiss earning a moan. He smirked as he left her lips and trailed the tip of his tongue from the corner of her mouth down to her jaw line then to her neck and nipped it slightly. Tsume gasped and craned her neck slightly to give him more access and she was rewarded for her actions.

Kitsune put his lips to her pulse point and started sucking on it. His mouth wasn't the only one acting though. His hands hand been rubber her sides and ha traveled down to her thighs then to her rear and gave it a hard squeeze. Tsume groaned and bucked into his pelvis. Kitsune smirked before letting his teeth sink into her neck and a fox head tattoo appeared were he bit.

Tsume growled and pushed him onto the table. Her features had taking a more animalistic side. Her hair was more wild, her eyes turned gold and had slits for pupils and her teeth got sharper. She got on top of him and grinded her pelvis with his and started to whimper in want. Kitsune smirked and ripped her jonin vest and shirt off. Seeing that as the sign to continue tsume ripped his shirt into pieces and threw his gauntlets off while place butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Kitsune didn't stay idle for long as his hands went to her D-cup sized breasts and started to massage them since he ripped her braw off as well. Tsume moaned loudly and grinded into kitsune again. Kitsune's smirk turned feral as his red hair got wilder, his whisker marks got darker and wider and his teeth got sharper. His eyes stayed the same color but his pupils turned into slits as he again switched their positions to were he was on top.

"you know tsume-chan. Your getting really pushy. Cant handle the heat?" kitsune whispered in her ear in husky voice. Tsume shivered in delight as kitsune licked her ear lobe and nibbled on it. She moaned when kitsune's lips traveled lower and lower 'till he reach he left breast and swirled his tongue around her erect nipple. Kitsune then clasped his lips around it and pulled lightly. Tsume moaned and pushed his face into her bosom even more.

Kitsune sucked on the left nipple while his left hand massaged her right boob and pinched the nipple. After a couple minutes kitsune traveled south before reaching her shorts that stopped mid knee. He grasped the sides of her shorts and pulled them down to where the waist band stopped at her knee. Her pink lace panties shown to the world. He sniffed and liked his lips. She always smelled like strawberries. Deciding to be a tease, kitsune pulled the front part of tsume's panties to the side and liked around her dripping entrance.

Tsume gasped and shuddered as kitsune's warm tongue trace her lower lips before going to her right thigh and back and going to the left thigh. She growled and bucked into his face. "s-stop teasing." she growled out and his reply was to smirk. She was going to speak again but only a load moan of pleasure came out as kitsune tongue flick her clit.

He continued to tongue flick it as he pushed his index finger into her wet pussy. Tsume gasped and used her hand to push kitsune closer into her womanhood. Kitsune then lightly bit her clit after putting a second finger in her folds and started pumping his hand back and forth. Kitsune went on and started sucking her clit and added a third finger and sped up his pace. The pleasure tsume was feeling was amazing.

After a while tsume felt a pressure build up in her abdomen and pushed kitsune as far as she could into her wet pussy. Kitsune feeling tsume's inner walls slowly contract around his fingers sped up and flicked her clit a little harder and pushed his fingers as far and hard as he could into her. Seeing that tsume needed one more push kitsune used his left hand to play with her right breast nipple.

He pinched, twisted and pulled it up and he bit down on her clit lightly. The pleasure she received pushed her over the edge and she came. Kitsune lapped up as much of her juices he could around her thighs and pulled his fingers out. He traveled back up and took her right nipple in his mouth before sucking on it. Tsume feeling thirsty for an unknown grabbed kitsune's hand and sucked on the three fingers he used on her.

She moaned at the sweet taste of her own juices and pulled kitsune up from her boobs. "I told you to stop teasing" she growled at him but he growled back and pushed her back down on the table. "ah but tsume-chan. You know I never follow orders" he spoke as he licked one of her fang tattoos. She growled back whispered in his ear. "your playing a dangerous game her kit." she said as she switched their positions.

Tsume got off him though, let her shorts fall to the ground and put her hands to his waist band. She pulled to the sides and just as she was going to rip his pants off luck stopped shining on them.

" kaa-san im…. WHAT THE HELL!" kiba had came home from his test to see his mother getting ready give the red head from school a blow job. Tsume and kitsune looked at kiba as he invented a new shade of red. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he yelled and tsume pulled kitsune off the table. "nothing. Just having fun" she said as she pulled kitsune into her chest and kiba watched as said person pushed both boobs together and sucked on both nipples. Tsume couldn't moan and instead chuckled as kitsune shrieked like a four year girl and fainting on the spot.

The shriek seemed to have caused more trouble as hana came out her room. "what's with all the yelling?" she asked but started imitating a fish when she saw the pair still in their embrace and staring at her. Hana blushed a deep shade and surpassed kiba in inventing a new shade of red before turning on her heel and went back to her room.

Kitsune let go of tsume's boobs and chuckled. "well. I better go before kiba wakes up and kills me." he said with a smile and gave tsume a rough kiss. Tsume moaned into the kiss before letting it go and watched as kitsune stepped into shadow in the corner and disappeared. She sighed as she walked to her room to put on some clothes. Once done tsume walked to hana's room to have a long talk about what she had seen. Not to mention the fact with kiba seeing.

Tsume grumble curses under breath to who ever chose that time to make kiba come home as she opened hana's bedroom door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Heaven**

Some where in heaven a brunet girl sneezed in her nachos. She stared wide eyed for five seconds before screaming.

"….KAMRMA!"

In a different room of heaven a blue haired girl snickered.

Yup. Karma was indeed a bitch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done. Man this took a while to think out. Now to the task at hand. **

**Who is the red head girl with green eyes?**

**What is tsume's relation with kitsune?**

**WHAT IS THIS PLAN THEY SPEAK OF?**

**WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS I KNOW THE ANSWER TO?**

**Read and find out the truth about kitsune's past and current future!**

**Tenshi no ryu is now logged out.**


End file.
